


The only thing I look for is you

by gotsoulmates



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: M/M, but also jinyoungs pining after jaebum obviously, idol!jinyoung, producer!jaebum, the idol/producer au no one was waiting for, this is suppose to be cute and light-hearted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 18:25:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13300677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotsoulmates/pseuds/gotsoulmates
Summary: Being one of the hottest idols at the moment, Park Jinyoung was lucky enough to pursue and chase after a few of his dreams.One of those dreams – it might be the first on his list – was happening right now.He had the chance to record a song with the famous Im Jaebum; the most in demand producer in the industry.





	1. ☾

**Author's Note:**

> the song mentioned in this fic is the day by jinyoung. (a true masterpiece)
> 
> also please check out the [amazing stunning fanart](https://twitter.com/monikirogers/status/967549803172388866) my dearest friend miki did for this little piece of writing.

Jinyoung couldn’t remember the last time he was this nervous. The adrenaline rushed through his veins as he tried to control his breathing.

Thinking of it, he hadn’t been this nervous at his first award show – even his palms began to sweat.

And yet here he was; standing in front of the studio doors – still needing a few more seconds to calm himself down, to tell himself and his beating heart to cool down.

Somehow, he managed to raise his hand and knock on the heavy door, waiting for a response and invitation to come in.

The life of an idol was certainly everything but glorious. It contained long hours of practice, driving from one place to another and only a handful of hours if not none of sleep. But Jinyoung was getting used to it; had worked his entire life to get to the point where he was right now.

Jinyoung knew his value as one of the newest and hottest idols on the market right now. And so did his management – music show after another, filming as many variety shows as possible and fan meetings when Jinyoung thought he had a moment to himself.

He sure was grateful for the opportunities he got along the way - and the more popular he got, the more chances he could take; the more dreams he could chase after.

One of those dreams – it might be the first on his list – was happening right now.

Jinyoung wasn’t certain how it all happened to get to the point where he was standing in front of the studio doors of the famous Im Jaebum – the most in demand producer at this time.

But Jinyoung sure felt gratitude towards his manager who had good connections with Jaebum’s management.

It was no secret at all – Jinyoung told it many times on radio shows – that he was a huge fan of Jaebum’s work. He always toned it down; never spilling too much of his admiration towards the older one in public.

But, in fact, there wasn’t one day where Jinyoung didn’t listen to Jaebum’s produced songs or the mixtape Jaebum himself released last year. It was by far one of his favourite albums.

And even though both of them were at the same award shows or special events, Jinyoung had never the chance to actually meet Im Jaebum – until now.

Since Jinyoung didn’t hear a response, he knocked again and opened the door – taking another deep breath and bracing himself for the encounter.

The studio lights were slightly dimmed and the air was a bit stuffy as Jinyoung stepped into the studio cautiously.

The atmosphere was electrifying - or maybe Jinyoung just imagined it to be. He scanned the room from the two couches in the corner with a table full of papers – scribbled notes, all messily laying around – to the mix table where Jaebum was sitting at.

Jaebum had his back towards Jinyoung. All he could make out was broad shoulders in a black lose shirt.

As Jinyoung closed the door behind him - interrupting the silence – Jaebum turned around.

Jinyoung had never been so thankful in this life for having the ability to control his facial expression. He learned it throughout his training as an idol; never letting anyone see how he truly felt.

Because if he hadn’t learned to control himself, Jinyoung was sure that he would’ve gasped out of sheer admiration.

Jaebum was nothing but sharp lines, smooth skin and a powerful aura around him. He was wearing a black beanie and a round pair of glasses. His cat-like eyes were scanning Jinyoung from his head to his toes.

Both of them were looking at each other – having not exchanged any form of greeting yet.

Jinyoung always found Jaebum attractive, always admired him whenever he saw him on TV. But being able to meet him in person, nothing did him quite justice.  There was something unique in the way air was floating around him, something that Jinyoung couldn’t quite grab; something thatJinyoung longed for.

Im Jaebum was utterly gorgeous and Jinyoung was overwhelmed by his beauty. With the dim light, Jaebum looked even more mysterious than Jinyoung had imagined.

Silence was spreading out between them but it was comfortable – at least for Jinyoung.

When Jaebum’s lips curled up into a faint smile and Jinyoung got a grip, bowing down and greeting him in a formal polite way.

As Jinyoung met Jaebum’s gaze again, the older one was smiling brightly now.

“Jinyoung-ah! It’s nice to finally meet you!” Jaebum got up and walked towards Jinyoung.

The second the smile spread out on Jaebum’s face, all its sharpness was gone. Jaebum looked soft and radiant – Jinyoung had the urge to always see Jaebum smile.

Jinyoung automatically beamed towards Jaebum. “It’s such a pleasure to meet you.”

He promised himself to try to not sound like a fan, to try to act composed and very respectful towards Jaebum.

Jinyoung noticed how Jaebum was slightly taller than him, just a few inches. He added it to the already long list of things he liked about Jaebum.

“All pleasure is mine.” Jaebum gestured towards the couch. “I’m very glad that you have the time to come to my studio. You’re quite busy, aren’t you?”

Jinyoung followed Jaebum’s gesture, sat down on one of the couches and waited for Jaebum to sit down – to his surprise, Jaebum sat right next to him.

“To be honest with you, I’ve cleared my schedule for you.”  As a response, Jinyoung got a loud laugh.

Another thing he added to his list – Jaebum’s gorgeous, loud laugh, filling the room with life and Jinyoung’s body with a slight tingle.

“Then I should be very grateful indeed.” Jaebum responded with a serious look on his face.

“Oh no, what I meant was that”, Jinyoung felt how blood rushed into his ears, “I feel very honoured to have the opportunity to work with you. And I would’ve come whatever schedule I had.”

Even though Jinyoung was perfect that controlling his facial expressions, the one thing he couldn’t control was the blood peeking through his skin; painting his cheeks in a pink flushed tone and his ears with redness.

 _Not the perfect poker face_ , Jinyoung admitted it to himself - but only to himself.

And, yet again, Jaebum burst into a roaring laugh. “I’m happy to hear that.”  was all Jaebum said while still chuckling.

Jinyoung had no idea how to reply, what to say. His mind was absolutely empty, all of the things he’d prepared to say were gone – vanished with the mere presence of Jaebum.

Once more, Jinyoung was aware of his nervousness and self-imposed pressure to impress the older one.

It didn’t help that he felt Jaebum’s eyes on him while they both stayed silent.

“Well”, Jaebum cleared his throat, “let’s not waste any precious time of yours and get to work.” Another wink coming from Jaebum, another chuckle left his lips.

Jinyoung had been on his feet all day – filming a music show from early in the morning, rushing to a radio interview in the evening and then ending up here in Jaebum’s studio.

He was surprised that he didn’t feel tired in the slightest. Even though he still was very nervous, excitement was making its way through his veins.

It was really happening.

“It’s my first time to collaborate with anyone.” He admitted towards Jaebum. “And I would’ve never imagined that it would be you I collaborate with, Jaebum-ssi.”

He locked eyes with Jaebum and smiled. “So, thank you so much for the opportunity.”

Jaebum gave him another laugh, a light-hearted, quieter one this time.

“I meant it when I said it’s all my pleasure. When I heard your voice the first time, I really wanted to work with you. You have something very unique in your tone.” Jaebum sounded so earnest.

It felt like he was having an outer body experience, standing there in front of Im Jaebum and being complimented by him. Normally he was used to getting compliments and he had quite the self-esteem when it came to his voice - had to in this industry.

He was well aware of his talents, but the way Jaebum praised him – it made Jinyoung even prouder to have such a voice like he did.

“And the more I listened to your voice, there was a certain melody stuck into my head with your voice.” Jaebum continued to speak. “And so I composed a song and I’d like to play it to you now.”

Jinyoung had expected anything but hearing Jaebum telling him he composed a song for him. His manager only informed him that Jaebum was working on a collaboration album with his favourite artists but somehow Jinyoung hadn’t imagined that there was a special song just for him to sing.

“You composed a song with my voice in mind?” Jinyoung repeated Jaebum’s words.

The experiences Jinyoung had had so far with producers were when they all had a bunch of songs ready for Jinyoung to choose from.

Jinyoung had thought that Jaebum composed a few songs and then decided which voice would suit the song the best.

“Yes, I did.” Jaebum got up and walked towards the mix table. “I hope this doesn’t put too much pressure on you. Let’s just listen to it first.”

All that Jinyoung could do was nod and watch as Jaebum started playing the song.

Immediately the melody washed through his body.

Jinyoung closed his eyes, laid backwards and let his head fall back on the couch. He thought of nothing else but the soft melodic tunes surrounding him.

The melody was mellow, soothing and very delicate – everything he had not expected but he instantly could imagine himself singing to it. It fit perfectly with his sweet tone.

As the song ended – all too soon – Jinyoung felt utterly at peace. The melody had calmed him down and he was eager to listen it again and again.

Jinyoung opened his eyes and felt the gaze of Jaebum’s eyes on him. Jaebum was sitting on the chair in front of the mix table – both of his arms locked in front of his chest, an unreadable expression on his face.

“Can you play it again?” Jinyoung asked and closed his eyes again, trying to keep the emotions he had during the first play on his mind.

Only a second later, the room was yet again filled with sweet music and Jinyoung once more let himself drift off while listening.

After the song had finished Jinyoung kept his eyes closed, trying to find the right words to describe how much he adored the song already.

“You were humming.” Jaebum’s voice brought him back to reality and Jinyoung blinked a few times until he focused on Jaebum.

“I didn’t even notice that.” He admitted. “I guess I got carried away.”

 

☾

 

The second time Jinyoung entered Jaebum’s studio, he found the older one hunched down over some papers on the couch.

His un-styled hair was hiding his face and Jinyoung only could see his eyes when Jaebum looked up and greeted him with a smile.

After their first meeting a week ago, Jinyoung felt more at ease with Jaebum. The way they both clicked after listening to the song Jaebum created, it made Jinyoung feel closer to him.

Jinyoung also realised that they both worked together perfectly. They would make a good team.

“I bought you some coffee.” Jinyoung said as he walked towards the couch and let himself fall into the soft cushions. “I had no idea what you’re into, so I’ve got an iced americano.”

Jinyoung put down both of the cups on the table. “It’s quite late and I thought I should make up for the fact that I’m the reason we’re still up so late.”

“Thanks, Jinyoung-ah. Perfect choice.” Jaebum replied and took the cup. “But if I’m being honest, I’m always up so late. I’d rather like to work at night.”

Jinyoung hummed as he took a sip of his drink. “If I hadn’t such a full packed schedule, I would surely work at nights too but I have to get some sleep somehow. It’s something about the atmosphere.”

Jaebum nodded and tried to collect all the papers he had laid out in front of him. “What are you drinking by the way?”

“Hot chocolate.” He replied while taking another sip. “I don’t quite like the taste of coffee.”

“I’ll try to remember that.” Was all Jaebum said while he stood up and reached towards a paper full of scribbled notes at the far end of the table.

“I worked on the lyrics for your song.” Jaebum told him as he sat down right next to him.

_Your. Song._

Jinyoung felt another warm tingle running down his spine. It was a melody to his ears and heart.

Jaebum laid the paper down on the table for Jinyoung to see, who bended down to have a better view.

“The day” was scribbled on the top of the sheet. Jinyoung had the urge to concentrate more on Jaebum’s messy handwriting.

Yet another thing he added to his list.

Some of the words he barely could read, he needed to read them over and over again to then understand them.

Jinyoung went quiet while reading through the lyrics, already having an idea how to sing some of the lines in his mind.

While Jinyoung was reading, he noticed how Jaebum moved closer until their legs touched and their shoulders collided ever so slightly.

Jinyoung’s eyes stayed on the words in front of him but he faintly gasped. His body didn’t move an inch, afraid that Jaebum might withdraw himself.

But quite the opposite was happening. Jaebum’s head came down right next to Jinyoung’s and his hand traced down one of his scribblings on the paper.

“What do you think about this line?” Jaebum murmured and let his fingers drag along the line.

_The only thing I look for is you._

There was some kind of tension weighing heavily in the air. Jinyoung looked to his right and realised just how very close he was to Jaebum’s face.

He could make out two moles above one of Jaebum’s eyes and he soaked in all the details: straight nose, deep brown eyes, smooth looking skin and oh-so-pretty lips.

Jinyoung would be lying if he said he didn’t have the urge to close the distance between them and taste those lips.

A more rational part of Jinyoung made him well aware of how ridiculous he was. He imagined things. He slowly pulled away, sat up straight and run his fingers through his hair.

“I really love the lyrics. They fit perfectly to the melody.” Jinyoung tried to sound steady. “I couldn’t even say what my favourite line is because I like the whole arrangement and meaning of the lyrics.”

Jaebum mirrored his own actions, sat up straight but still didn’t move an inch away. They were both still sitting closely next each other; legs still touching.

“I wasn’t sure if the meaning fits the melody, but I’m happy you think otherwise.” Jaebum hummed. “I’m always very critical about my own work.”

Jaebum’s eyes never left Jinyoung’s and it made his skin prickle with desire. He wondered if Jaebum knew what kind of affect he had on him. 

Jinyoung decided that Jaebum was oblivious to it.

“I know what you mean, I’m very critical about my voice and the way I sing whenever I record.” Jinyoung replied. “I guess you will see once I’m in the singing booth.”

“Oh, I actually can’t wait for this. I guess we won’t manage to get you in the singing booth tonight.” Jinyoung’s eyes always stuck on Jaebum’s lips while he was talking. He wanted to slap himself.

“We should exchange numbers, we forgot the last time we got together. It’s a hassle to arrange meeting through our managers, don’t you think?” Jaebum had already reached out for his phone and unlocked it.

“Here, let’s save your number.”

 

☾

 

The third time Jinyoung stepped into Jaebum’s studio, he found himself all alone in there.

Ever since they both exchanged numbers, they kept texting each other – only on a professional level, though, trying to find a time they both could manage to meet in the studio.

Jinyoung even dared to send Jaebum little snippets of him singing to the song late at night when he was finally at home and resting; earning him praise from Jaebum every time.

Jinyoung itched to record the song – he desperately wanted to sing it with a burning passion.

Jinyoung knew he already was in too deep.

The moment he agreed on meeting Jaebum, he feared that Jaebum was exactly everything he had imagined him to be. And in reality, Jaebum was even more than that.

But Jinyoung was a professional – he knew how much it meant for him and his career to have a song with the famous producer Im Jaebum; he wouldn’t dare to fuck things up in the slightest.

And so he settled on working hard, giving his all to that beautiful song – something he wanted to be proud of in the end.

A text from Jaebum earlier informed Jinyoung that he was running a little bit late.

Jinyoung threw himself on the couch and made himself comfortable while he was waiting for Jaebum to arrive at the studio.

It was the first time all day that he could relax. Jinyoung hadn’t even had a chance to change into some more comfortable clothes – he was still wearing his plaid shirt and his tight black jeans.

 Jinyoung enjoyed the silence around him and closed his eyes for a short moment.

The next time Jinyoung opened his eyes again, a blanket was over his body – tucked around his body neatly.

With tiredness still overpowering his body, Jinyoung barely moved around and tried to scan the room with his eyes only.

He had no idea how long he had been sleeping, it couldn’t have been for too long – his body still screamed for more sleep, more rest.

Jinyoung’s eyes wandered around the room until he found him. Jaebum was sitting on the other couch, curled up in one corner with a book on his lap.

Jaebum hadn’t noticed yet that Jinyoung was awake and was still immersed in the book he was reading, eagerly turning over the next page.

Jinyoung cursed himself for adding yet another reason to his list. The worst thing was that he could remember every single reason he put on there – it was burned into his memory.

As much as the image of Jaebum peacefully reading.

Jaebum’s body was covered with an oversized hoodie and some black sweatpants. Nothing too fancy, and yet, Jinyoung couldn’t keep his eyes off him.

Jinyoung always thought of himself as strong-minded – but Jaebum made him weak, for sure.

All he wanted was to drift off to sleep again but he couldn’t allow himself to waste time for the both of them; especially knowing that they both had a full schedule.

Slowly pushing himself off the couch, the blanket fell from Jinyoung’s upper body. His shirt was all rumpled. He held back a loud yawn as he ran his fingers through his hair.

Jinyoung was glad there were no mirrors around so he didn’t have a clue how tired he actually looked. He turned around and Jaebum’s eyes were already on him.

“I don’t mind if you want to sleep a bit longer.” He said in a soft voice. “You really do look overworked.”

Jinyoung threw the blanket next to him on the couch, stood up and stretched himself.

“It’s ok, I don’t want to waste your time Jaebum-ssi.” Jinyoung yawned. “I already kept you waiting.”

One of Jinyoung’s favourite sounds filled the air between them; Jaebum was chuckling.

“You can call me Hyung, I don’t mind.” Jaebum said. “And you didn’t keep me waiting, it was more the other way around. I only arrived like 10 minutes ago.”

Jinyoung had the feeling – no, he definitely knew – that Jaebum was lying. As his eyes searched for the clock on the wall, Jinyoung got the confirmation. He was asleep for over an hour.

“Even though your drowsy voice has its charm, I need your actual singing voice.” Jaebum laid his book next to him. “I guess we should definitely postpone the recording to another time.”

Jinyoung didn’t know how to reply – he felt that he had disappointed Jaebum but the tone of his voice, even the look on Jaebum’s face, told him otherwise.

“I’m sorry Hyung for falling asleep.” Jinyoung admitted. “I could warm up my voice for half an hour and I’m good to go!”

“You know what I think we should do?” Jaebum got up, crossed the room and stopped at the door. “I’ll make us a cup of ramyeon and, after eating, you call your manager to drive you home.”

Jinyoung wanted to argue against it but Jaebum left him no choice to stand there as he left the room and closed the door behind him.

 

☾

 

The fourth time Jinyoung was greeted by the familiar surroundings of Jaebum’s studio, it was still daylight and he’d managed to get all evening free to finally record the song.

He’d had vocal training all morning and felt quite pleased with the result. Jinyoung felt ready to impress Jaebum.

When he pushed open the door, Jaebum was already immersed in the music. The song was playing while he moved ever so slightly to the beat.

Jinyoung didn’t dare interrupt the older one while he nodded his head back and forth. Jinyoung could even make out a low humming.

Therefore he stood with the handle from the door in one hand - the other was buried in the sweater he was wearing.

Jinyoung didn’t mind standing there and admiring Jaebum’s broad back and the way his hair fell back and forth one bit.

If his phone hadn’t rung, Jinyoung was sure he would’ve been standing there for a bit longer. But it did ring, and Jaebum turned around with a furrowed brow.

“Sorry for interrupting you, Hyung.” Jinyoung said as he was fiddling in his pocket to find his phone.

Jinyoung then realised that he still had one of Jaebum’s solo songs as a ringtone. He bit his lips and wished that the floor would eat him up. Sadly, that didn’t happen as he switched off his phone.

When he looked up, Jaebum had a pleased look on his face. he looked rather smug.

“Shall we start?” Jinyoung asked Jaebum as he closed the door behind him.

Jaebum just nodded and turned off the music, for once. “Normally I have my assistant with me but he got sick today, so I guess we just have to try to do it on our own.”

Jinyoung hummed in agreement. “I had vocal training this morning, so we can start immediately if you want.”

He didn’t even wait for a response. Jinyoung put his phone on the table, took off his glasses and started to pull off his oversized sweater. He always got rather heated while singing, so he didn’t want any extra clothes to distract him.

Throwing his sweater onto the couch, he ruffled through his hair and adjusted his black t-shirt that had risen up to reveal his chest for a few seconds.

After he put on his glasses again, he turned around and was greeted by a staring Jaebum.

Jaebum’s expression was once more unreadable – it felt like his eyes were piercing through Jinyoung’s entire body and his mouth had shut into a small line.

Jinyoung wasn’t sure what prompted his expression and didn’t know what to say. All he could do was stand there, meeting Jaebum’s intense gaze.

As if something snapped Jaebum out of it, he blinked and coughed a few times.  If Jinyoung didn’t know better, he would have thought that he saw Jaebum getting flustered right in front of him.

It was something Jinyoung was quite mesmerised by – a slight hint of pink cheeks.

Of course, and to no surprise, Jinyoung added this to his list.

“Let’s get you into the singing booth.” Jaebum stated as he turned around and Jinyoung had no chance to admire the flustered man anymore.

 

☾

 

The final time Jinyoung entered Jaebum’s studio, he almost felt a slight tug at his heart. After coming regularly to record the song in the past few days, Jinyoung had gotten quite used to being greeted by the beautiful smile on Jaebum’s lips.

But today was the final listen. Jinyoung had sung his heart out, Jaebum had done is very best to get him to sing like he’d imagined it in his head.

As Jinyoung had predicted; they worked perfectly together. Both of them were workaholics; both of them had the passion to create something unique and both of them surely were perfectionists.

After the second day of recording, Jinyoung understood what Jaebum wanted him to do. Most of the time all Jinyoung needed was a little nod or for Jaebum to stop the music to understand how to sing a line or word differently.

Jinyoung got a clear vision of why Jaebum was the rising star; the hottest producer right now. He conveyed all emotions and feeling in the right way with the right words and the right melody.

As Jinyoung stepped into the studio, Jaebum wasn’t on his own. His assistant and manager along with two other producers from the record label sat comfortably on the couches; waiting for Jinyoung to arrive.

As if the universe was on Jinyoung’s side, the only place available to sit down was next to Jaebum.

While greeting and bowing down to everyone, Jinyoung felt Jaebum’s eyes on him.

If he was being honest, Jaebum always had a unique way of staring at him. his eyes never really left Jinyoung completely. He was quite used to it, and had to admit that he loved the attention he got from Jaebum.

Not only did Jinyoung like Jaebum’s gaze upon him, he cherished the quiet moments they shared when they met in Jaeum’s studio the past two weeks.

Jinyoung felt utterly comfortable in Jaebum’s presence. Even though they mostly talked about music and composing, they seemed to drift off to different topics the more they spent time together.

And Jinyoung enjoyed it – very much so. Hung on Jaebum’s lips when he seemed to forget everything and rambled on about basically anything, even if it was just about his cats.

It turned out that Jinyoung had become quite infatuated with Jaebum.

Jinyoung’s focus while listening to the song was mainly on the man next to him; how their legs kept touching; a hand wandering subtly down his back and staying on his waist.

Jinyoung really tried to focus on all the things everyone kept saying but all he could think of was that delicate touch. Fingertips moving along to the melody; faint touches on his waist which kept his mind occupied with the image of those hands exploring other parts of his body.

In fact, Jinyoung didn’t catch any of the things that were being exchanged between everyone around him. He kept nodding and absentmindedly smiling whenever someone addressed him.

And when he stepped out of the studio, it felt like a feverish dream. His skin still prickled under the grip Jaebum had on him throughout the meeting.

Jinyoung couldn’t even remember if the managers and producers liked the song.

He couldn’t even focus on the fact that it was the last time for him to be in Jaebum’s studio. And, as he was walking out of the door towards the waiting car, his heart made another slight tuck and he felt how sadness settled into his bones.

Jinyoung wondered when he would be lucky enough to meet Jaebum again.

Looking out of the car window, Jinyoung’s eyes lingered upon the building in front of him. They even stayed on it when the car started moving and it got further and further away.

Until it vanished from his sight and his eyes wandered aimlessly through the moving surroundings.

He noticed how his phone flashed on and then off again. He flicked it open and read the text he got.

 

_You should definitely tell me the next time you’re free._

_Probably next week. Why are you asking, Hyung?_

_So I can take you out and have drinks with me._

 

Jinyoung’s heart started beating at a faster pace as a bright, wide smile spread upon his face and didn’t leave for quite some time.

 

 


	2. ☽

A long list of Jinyoung’s favourite Jaebum things

 

  1. His way of producing songs
  2. His singing
  3. Writing all of Jinyoung’s favourite songs
  4. Cute cat pictures on Instagram
  5. That one time Jinyoung saw him from afar on an award show, being lovely to the staff
  6. Always praising the artists he works with
  7. His dedication
  8. His focus and hard work
  9. His eyes
  10. Definitely his eyes
  11. The way he says Jinyoung-ah
  12. Over all his voice, especially after a long night
  13. Being slightly taller than Jinyoung
  14. His gorgeous laugh
  15. Even his chuckling
  16. When his whole face lights up with a smile
  17. The way his hair falls down, covering his eyes
  18. His broad shoulders
  19. The strands of hair falling out of his beanie
  20. Him wearing glasses
  21. The way he drinks
  22. His messy handwriting
  23. His smell
  24. The moles on his lid
  25. The chic way of reading a book
  26. His overall love for books
  27. The light pink cheeks when getting flustered
  28. The way he bites his lips while being concentrated
  29. Him singing or humming softly
  30. His hands
  31. The way he texts and misspells words
  32. ...



 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know that this is a bit different from my other stories - no angst, no smut... who am i?!??!  
> but i truly had so much fun writing this and i hope you enjoyed it as much as i did.
> 
> it's basically just a cute little one shot (i nearly wanted to drag it out and made it a chaptered one haha)
> 
> as always i do appreciate every single one of you. please leave a kudo and a comment, it really means a whole lot to me.
> 
> [tumblr](http://softjnyoung.tumblr.com) | [twitter](http://twitter.com/gotsoulmates)


End file.
